<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm In Love With Her by tamaranianprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049453">I'm In Love With Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess'>tamaranianprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal - Fandom, The Mandalorian (TV), WW84 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Proclamations of love, Video Message</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:39:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaranianprincess/pseuds/tamaranianprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro accidentally reveals his feelings for you on national television.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm In Love With Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was 100% inspired by <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJo8a8WX/">this</a> TikTok and the <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJo8nDB5/">following one</a>. Make sure to <a href="https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJo87AFg/">follow them</a>, they make videos about other celebs and characters!</p><p>Edit made by @ edgyvege on tumblr!</p><p>**We made the reader's skin purple in the picture in an attempt not to make her solely one skin color**</p><p>Follow me on tumblr @ starkdanverss!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>Pedro’s been on this video call with Jimmy Fallon for the last half an hour. They’ve been talking about the last season of The Mandalorian as well as Wonder Woman 84 and other upcoming projects. It’s been a normal interview so far, nothing Pedro hasn’t answered or been through before.</p><p> </p><p>But then Jimmy brings up a subject he really <em> isn’t </em>expecting to talk about.</p><p> </p><p>“So I want to talk about Y/N,” Jimmy says through his screen, a sly smile on the host’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Pedro blinks and swallows, feeling his stomach twist into a knot and his heart leap into his throat. He has a feeling he knows exactly where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the second episode of season two aired, Star Wars fans, Mandalorian fans, and his general fans have begun to ‘ship’ him with his co-star, Y/N. He’s seen the pictures, the posts, the ship accounts, he’s even read a few fanfics (don’t judge him, he finds them entertaining). The general consensus is that, apparently, him and Y/N are perfect together.</p><p> </p><p>All of that started with just the first episode she was in, and every episode thereafter just fueled the fire. Then they started doing interviews and photoshoots together, and it was like adding kerosene to an already out of control grease fire.</p><p> </p><p>He cocks his head and pulls a small, tight smile and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… Absolutely no secret that you and Y/N are close. We all adore the chemistry and-”</p><p> </p><p>Pedro giggles and cuts Jimmy off, “Oh, I know where this is going… I should have seen it coming,” He lies. He absolutely did see it coming, but he was trying to play it off. And, damnit, he can’t get the smile off his face. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s crazy!” Jimmy exclaims, his hands flying in the air, “Because, like, I don’t usually ‘ship’ people, because it can be weird to ship actual people. But, with you two, it’s impossible not to! I can’t help it!”</p><p> </p><p>Pedro feels himself getting hot. He’s glad this interview isn’t in person, he’d be beet red under the lights. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I see all the fuss online about us. How everyone likes us together. I like us together too,” he chuckles before adding, “Oh god, this is making me sweat,” he’s pulling his shirt from his chest a few times in an attempt to cool himself down. </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy raises a brow at him, “Why?” He asks, “Do you have feelings for her?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet for a few moments where neither of them talk. Pedro thinks over his response, but before he comes up with one, his mouth starts moving. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if I’m being honest… Yes. I am irrevocably in love with Y/N. But we’re just best friends.” He adds the last part with a tilt of his brow. </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy sits back in his chair, his hands moving opposite ways back and forth, and his face in utter astoundment, “Ho-Hold up. Did you just… Did you just say you’re in love with Y/N?” He says, looking off camera to his crew. Did this actually just happen? On camera?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Is all Pedro replies. </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy’s eyebrows raise to his hairline, one of his hands moving in random gestures as if he’s trying to grasp onto what he’s just been told. Then he starts giggling, and has to put a hand over his mouth to control himself. He nods, “Okay… Okay I am, <em> totally </em> freaking out right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Pedro looks back at the camera from a place in the wall he was staring at, and starts full on laughing, “Me too,” he’s nodding now, rubbing at chin and lower lip, “Me too. I’m not sure that was the best idea.” He adds with a small giggle. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Pedro: <em> What are you doing this evening? </em></p><p> </p><p>You: <em> Watching your interview with Jimmy Fallon! I’m so jealous! </em></p><p> </p><p>Pedro: <em> You don’t have to watch that silly thing 😂 </em></p><p> </p><p>You: <em> Uh, yes I do? I have to support my best friend! Plus, I have a huge crush on Jimmy Fallon 😂😂 </em></p><p> </p><p>Pedro: <em> Oh my gosh! Okay well I’ll talk to you later then </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You’re sitting on your couch, hand still grasping the remote. </p><p> </p><p>What… What did he just say?</p><p> </p><p>There was no way. It had to be a PR move, but if it was… Why weren’t you told about it? You were part of it. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was to make your reaction more genuine. </p><p> </p><p>You looked at your phone, but there were no messages from Pedro. Why wouldn’t he have told you about this before the interview aired?</p><p> </p><p>You get online and scroll through Twitter, seeing the hashtag #PedroLovesY/N. You spend the rest of the evening scrolling through the tags. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I have to get off here soon to get ready,” You say, picking up your phone and sitting it on your vanity. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Let me get ready too! We can get ready together!” Pedro says in a cheery voice. </p><p> </p><p>You giggle, “You’re a dork,” you tell him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, but I’m <em> your </em> dork!” He says, pointing to you through your phones. </p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet for a few seconds before Pedro seems to settle down and take on a serious expression. </p><p> </p><p>“On a serious note, though. I need to talk to you about something important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh,” you say with an infliction that implied it was something bad. </p><p> </p><p>Pedro laughs and looks away before looking back at you. </p><p> </p><p>You know what this is about. It’s been a week since his big confession on The Late Night Show. The two of you haven’t talked much since then, both of you busy with interviews and getting ready for ComicCon. The convention you were now getting ready for. </p><p> </p><p>None of his interviews afterwards mentioned the confession, and you made sure none of yours even touched the subject. You realized very quickly that he was serious, and that it wasn’t a big PR stunt. You also realized he was giving you space and time. He really put you on the spot with the whole thing. </p><p> </p><p>But it hadn’t been mentioned between the two of you for a week, and Pedro seemed to be breaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this about the interview?” You ask. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I have a lot to say about it and I will gladly cancel my plans.”</p><p> </p><p>Pedro’s eyes get big and he giggles, “You can’t cancel, fans bought tickets!”</p><p> </p><p>You roll your eyes once more, “I’m serious, Pedro! This is more important!”</p><p> </p><p>He holds his hands up in surrender, “You're right! I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. I’m not sure what to expect right now. I, uh, I told the whole world that I’m in love with you. And you haven’t said anything about it…” he scratches his head and takes a deep breath. You’re fully focused on him now, any thought of getting ready is now wiped from your conscious mind, “It’s just really nerve wracking, I’ve never been in this situation before.”</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, neither have I-“</p><p> </p><p>“And I have never, <em> ever, </em>loved someone as much as I love you. Everything about you sets me on fire. You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. You’re smart and funny and kind and-“</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Pedro,” You blurt, effectively cutting him off. He stops rambling and stares at you, speechless. You push on, “I’ve been in love with you forever. I just didn’t think you felt the same. And then you dropped that bomb last week-“</p><p> </p><p>“Which I’m sorry about-“</p><p> </p><p>“But I am in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Uh… Wow… Okay… Oh my gosh so…” Pedro struggles to get his words together, “So me and you then…”</p><p> </p><p>You nod, but then add, “Are you serious? About this? About us? Because if you’re not-”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” He interrupts, “I’m dead serious. Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” You say, smiling at the man you’ve wanted for so long.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Okay, I’ll take it!” Pedro exclaims, his smile brighter than any star you’ve seen in the night sky, “This isn’t as romantic as I would have liked it to be, but this will have to do until I see you.” He winks at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess you can fix that in a few hours,” You say, your smile matching his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so fucking happy.” Pedro giggles, looking down at his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” You giggle as well, and he looks back up at you, love written in every feature.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
@ yourtwittertag : <em> *photo of you and Pedro kissing on stage at ComicCon* I guess the secret is out &lt;3 </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>